Spirits of the Past
by Queen of the Stars
Summary: Spirits of the past appear to Luke and Leia in a dream. Kind of a
1. Visitor

Luke Skywalker leaned back in his chair, frustrated. He had been trying to find information on his parents for months. He did not even know his mother's name, and the Emperor had destroyed all information on the Jedi Knights. It seemed that he would never find the truth, understand why his father had turned, and how his parents met. 

Leia tossed and turned in her bed. All she could think was, "Why? Why did her father have to be Darth Vader? What did she ever do to deserve this?"

Both their eyes started to feel heavy, and before they knew it, they were asleep.

Luke and Leia found themselves in an empty field, with no light but that of the stars. Suddenly, they felt the presence of someone solidifying from the air. "Ben?" Luke asked.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi said, "Children, it is time for you to know the truth. Throughout this night, spirits of the past will appear to you, in hope that you will understand. I know that it has been hard for you, and perhaps this will help you truly understand Anakin Skywalker, and the part all of us played in the creation of Darth Vader."

"Often people do not wish to talk about the past, because it is too painful. Unfortunately, this leaves those of the future able to repeat past mistakes. The force has granted us this opportunity to appear to you, because you are both starting to walk the line of the dark side. Luke, you are consumed with your need to know the truth. Leia, you feel too much hate. In that you are like your father."

"We must appear to you in your sleep, because some of your visitors lack the power or ability to come to you in any other way. But rest assured, you shall remember this night. With this information, we hope that you both can conquer your fears, and move on with your lives. Farewell."

And with that, Obi-Wan vanished.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars!!!!!

Please read and review! And be kind, this is my first FanFic.


	2. Shmi Skywalker

"I don't want to understand the past! I don't want to hear about it!" Leia yelled to the air.

Luke said, "Leia, you need to calm down. This is the will of the Force. You can't tell me that you aren't the least bit curious to know the truth."

Leia never got to answer, for at that moment, they found themselves hurled through space and time.

.. 

They landed outside of a small hovel in what appeared to be Tatooine. However, Luke had never seen this town before. Where it stood was in the present, sand.

"How dare the Jedi just order us around. I never asked for this. They're dead!" Leia shrieked.

"I guess we should knock on the door," said Luke. He proceeded to do so.

The door was answered by a small, tan, and brown haired woman who said, "Come in Luke, Leia."

She directed them to sit at the humble kitchen table, and said, "You are probably wondering who I am. I am Shmi Skywalker, your grandmother. I shall try to explain to you about the childhood of your father, and the power that is in your blood."

"I lived my life as a slave, I have never knew freedom. Tatooine was well beyond the reach of the republic; laws did not apply. The Huts ruled supreme. When I became pregnant with Ani, Gardulla the Hut was my mistress. I became pregnant, but I had never laid with a man. I do not presume to understand. Qui-Gon told me that it was the Will of the Force. That the midi-chlorians willed Ani into being. I loved Ani more than I have ever loved anyone. He was my world. Yet because I was a slave, Ani was doomed to be a slave."

"We were sold to Watto, a parts dealer. Ani was born a brillant mechanic; he could fix anything. But most of all, he was as a brillant pilot.

"Watto was not a overly cruel master, but he worked Ani and I very hard. Ani was very valuable because of his skills."

"Sometimes, I saw glimpses of a strange power in Ani. He could see things before they happened. He seemed at times wise beyond his years, and his flying skills were almost unbelievable. His first flying experience was in Podraces. Podracing was supposed to be impossible for a human, because they did not have the reflexes. But Ani could do it. He won a Podrace at nine years old, and his freedom. He deserved more than a slave's life."

"It was so hard for me to let him go. But he was destined for more than Tatooine. He always dreamed of adventure, and being a Jedi. So, I let the Jedi take him away. I did not know that I would only see him one more time, while I was dying. He promised to return for me."

"It was the Jedi that made him what he became. They would not allow him to love, wanted him to deny what he felt. For me, for Padme, and ignore his ideals. He had so much bottled up emotion inside."

"Padme!" exclaimed Leia. "That was my nurse on Alderaan before she disappeared."

Shmi said, "That was your mother. Ani loved her very much. But a Jedi is not allowed to love. "

"Not allowed to love?" asked Luke. "Yoda and Ben never told me that."

"That is because there are some things about the Jedi that are best forgotten."

"ANI?" said Leia. "You called Darth Vader ANI?" 

"Leia, I am afraid that you are consumed by your hate. I am sorry to speak harshly, but perhaps what Vader said on the Death Star was true. If Luke would not turn to the darkside, you would have Leia."

"I just do not see how you can speak of him with so much love."

"He was my son. And I never said that I loved Darth Vader. But Ani was not always as you knew him. So many events turned him over to the darkside, things that are not my place to tell. And he returned to the light, something that is not an easy thing to do. You both still have much to learn."

I love you Luke, Leia. I know we shall meet again, if only in dreams. Farewell."

..

Luke and Leia landed in a field.

"Wow," said Luke. "I can't believe our father was a slave. I am sure that would cause a lot of hatred in his soul. I thought I had it rough, with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

"Well he enslaved so many others, perhaps it was fitting," snapped Leia.

"What do you know about suffering Leia? You grew up a princess, with a silver spoon in your mouth.You're ashamed, aren't you? Ashamed that you really come from such humble origins. You want to be a princess."

"I put everything at risk to fight the oppression of the galaxy!"

"You only cared about the opression of Alderaan!!!!!! Or world you thought were important. You felt such scorn of Tatooine. After Ben, and my aunt and uncle died, you hardly offered much comfort!"

"I offered more comfort than you offered me! Alderaan was destroyed, and I lost my father!"

Luke never got to reply, for a tall man with long hair appeared in Jedi robes.


End file.
